


Shakiness

by MissOsgood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOsgood/pseuds/MissOsgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's first time with Sherlock // short OS :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakiness

"Sh-Sherlock, I can't..." "John..." The younger replied, then he breathed heavily. "If you don't want to... I mean... We don't /have to/..." Sherlock placed his hand on John's thigh, looked into his eyes deeply. "But do you not even want to try?" "Erm... I..." John began, but his body's reaction made clear that he /did/ want to!  
The taller one smirked and let his hand slip up John's thigh and John gasped. How could Sherlock arouse him like that? He wasn't gay. At least he thought he wasn't - till now...  
The edler felt his trousers getting tighter when Sherlock stroked his lap. He suppressed a moan and let his fingers slip under Sherlock's shirt shyly. The younger smiled widely and breathed. "So... You like it?" John nodded, he wasn't sure whether he could speak or not.  
Sherlock began to undress the smaller one. He threw the pullover and the buttoned shirt into the darkness in the corner of the room. His long, thin fingers caressed John's bare chest and the elder bit his lip, wouldn't dare to moan or gasp right now. That would be embarrassing!  
Though, a few seconds later, when Sherlock's hand disappeared in John's trousers and shorts and grabbed his cock softly, he couldn't spoil the noise from leaving his lips any more. "Ssh." Sherlock made and grinned. "Sorry..." John mumbled in confusion and lowered his gaze.  
"Sherlock?" He then began shyly. "Hm?" "Could... Could you... Erm... Move your hand?" He coughed. Sherlock laughed quietly and moved his hand slowly, muted John's next moan with his own lips.  
The smaller sighed into the kiss and lost himself in Sherlock's arms. He didn't try any longer to deny being at least bisexual. He just stopped thinking!  
"Oh... Please... Don't!"John moaned when Sherlock stopped. "So... You want to keep your clothes?" Sherlock murmured in a husky voice and John heard that the detective grinned. "No!" The elder said hastily and pulled Sherlock closer. "No... Please!"  
A few seconds later, Sherlock threw John's trousers and shorts away. He began to draw a line of kisses over John's chest and belly down to his lap. Then he raised his head and whispered. "Okay?" The smaller nodded slowly. He'd never been blown by another boy. But - he should give it a try!  
Sherlock licked over John's glance and observed his reaction. John shivered and gasped. One hand grabbed the blanked, the other disappeared in Sherlock's dark curls, pushed his head down a bit. The younger wrapped his lips around John's cock willingly and sucked gently. He massaged the other's balls with one hand, the other stroked his belly softly. "Aah... Sherlock..." The elder moaned loudly and raised his hips. Sherlock gaged and pushed John down. He looked at him. "Stop that!" John nodded confused and closed his eyes. "Please... Keep going..."  
Sherlock let his hand slip around John's hips and stroked his butt, the, slowly, pushed one finger in him.  
John gasped surprisedly and tensed his body. This felt so weird, so... "Hey," Sherlock whispered, interrupting John's thoughts. "Look at me!" John did what Sherlock wanted. "Relax." Sherlock breathed and John did his best to follow that command as well.  
Sherlock kissed John's lap softly when he started to move his finger carefully. John groaned and shivered, not sure whether he wanted more or not. It felt so... New. But so good!  
After a while, Sherlock added a second finger and John whimpered. Too much. Though not enough. "God... Sh-Sherlock... Please... Fuck me!"  
Sherlock stopped for a moment, then he nodded. He hurried to undress himself, knelt between John's thighs and pushed into him softly. The elder moaned deeply and Sherlock gasped. He needed all his self-control to stop himself from moving fast and hardly.  
"O-oh... Sh... Sherl..." John sighed and grabbed Sherlock's hips. "Harder!" He begged and the younger moaned, fastening his thrusts. He wrapped his fingers around John's cock and moved them in the same rhythm. John groaned loudly in surprise. "Sherlock!" The CD sighed and closed his eyes, no longer able to look at John without cuming. He moaned deeply and hid his face at John's neck. "John..." He sighed and intensified his rhythm.  
"Uhm... I can't... Please..." John whimpered and Sherlock breathed. "Cum for me, John!"


End file.
